


搏♂击俱乐部

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 安度因在搏击俱乐部的贵宾室和他久违的老友进行了一番自由搏♂击。





	搏♂击俱乐部

“那么，在继续我们的谈话之前，你想先来一杯青梅酒吗？”黑龙清了清嗓子，将那杯酒推至人类面前，“我亲爱的安度因？”  
“是的。”安度因•乌瑞恩接过酒杯，朝黑龙露出一个疲惫的微笑，“是的，我非常想。”

拉希奥注视着他久违的朋友大口吞咽着，额角的汗顺着他泛红的脸颊滑入脖颈，溜进衬衣领子。人类在进入贵宾室的时候就脱掉了外套和兜帽，只剩一件亚麻色的衬衣，被汗水浸透，紧贴着他的后背。他的衣袖高高挽起，骨节分明的手腕越抬越高，最后将那杯酒一饮而尽。  
“像从前一样好喝，我想？”黑龙起身为安度因满上杯。  
“我渴坏了。”人类低垂着眼睛，模棱两可地答道。“我想人在刚从生死线归来之后，喝什么都如饮佳酿。”  
拉希奥假装没有听到人类话中的躲闪，低头倒掉自己杯中残余的金钱蜜酒，把壶中剩下青梅酒尽数倒入身前的杯中。黑龙高举酒杯，朝人类微笑示意，“干杯？”  
安度因没有丝毫动作。可这一点也影响不了拉希奥叼着那张真挚的笑脸欠身上前，轻轻碰了碰人类手中的杯子，极其富有戏剧性地低吟着，“敬那些美好的旧日时光。”然后单方面举杯一饮而尽。“你知道，你们人类敬酒碰杯的习惯是怎么来的？”

拉希奥在沉默中耸了耸肩，“好吧，我就当你不知道。某种说法是为了防止人们在酒宴上投毒。贵族们盛行用毒酒进行谋杀，因而上流社会的人们在聚会饮酒时，会事先和大家互相碰撞酒杯，以使各自酒杯中的酒碰溅到对方的酒杯中，以显示酒中没有下毒，象征诚意。后来这种形式就逐渐演变成为你们所谓的风度礼仪。”他喋喋不休地说着，像是空气如果保持三秒以上的沉默就会产生剧毒然后把当场的人通通毒死。  
“所以我向你保证，我没有在你的酒里下毒，真的。”他真诚地朝人类眨着眼睛，“而且你刚刚在快渴死的时候已经喝了一杯，你现在早该已经躺下任我摆布了——我是说，如果我真在你酒里下毒的话。”安度因轻蔑地白了他一眼，拉希奥把这当做一个小小的胜利，“或者我们可以按照那些熊猫人的习俗，来个交杯酒，我保证在这个过程之间不会有任何人被毒杀，你觉得——”  
玻璃撞击的清脆在黑龙耳边炸开。  
拉希奥闭嘴了。他看见安度因低着头轻轻碰了下他手中的空杯，嘴角以一种微不可查的幅度上扬着。“敬那些美好的旧日时光。”他的朋友轻声说着，那双蓝色的眼睛审视着他的面庞，仿佛要透过他的眼睛刺破灵魂。

“我再去拿些酒来。”拉希奥在那蔚蓝的审视中败下阵来，像个第一次上战场的士兵那样落荒而逃，匆匆起身走向吧台。“记得拿些劲大的！”人类在他身后大声叫嚷着，拉希奥只觉得自己的喉咙干燥得像是有人在他的胃里点了把火，那些炙热的火星像蝴蝶一样在他的食道里上下翻飞。  
他掂了半桶壁炉谷特酿回到弧形的包间，进来的时候鬼使神差地放下了门帘。“我想来自壁炉谷的烈酒能很好的满足你的需求。”他不知道自己在瞎说些什么话，那些火星仍未熄灭，三三两两地盘绕在他的舌尖。

“不是我，是你。”人类在他身后说道。  
“什么？”  
“我是说，”安度因一边耐心解释着，一边起身上前，“你才更需要来点儿烈酒，嗯——鼓舞士气。”他说着一把扯住黑龙装饰繁琐的衣领，把他重重摔向弧形的长椅，另一只手紧紧地按住他的肩，欺身上前推着他坐下，将拉希奥笼在阴影中。  
黑龙不知所措地注视着那双蓝得吓人的眼睛盯住自己，试图后仰错开距离，酝酿着心中的疑虑。在他开口之前，他听见安度因喟然长叹，双手扯着他的领子，低声咆哮着，“给我过来，你这小龙崽子。”  
接着他吻了他。

拉希奥能尝到人类口中青梅酒的清甜，安度因啃噬着他的下唇，重重咬住又向外轻扯，人类的舌探向他的分开的双唇，和他分叉的舌尖戏耍。在短暂到可以被忽略的几微秒过后，拉希奥伸手按住人类的后脑，揽着他的脖颈，配合地加深那个吻，试着探入人类的口腔，随即他感到尖锐的疼痛。安度因咬到了他乱动的舌尖，铁锈味在他们的唇齿间弥漫。他听见安度因轻声嗤笑。  
黑龙胃中的火焰熊熊燃烧，那些蝴蝶般的火星化作重生的凤凰从他口中展翅欲飞。他扳住人类的双肩，扭转身子，试图把他压在长长的弧形躺椅上。但安度因比他想象的更加坚定有力，穿着衬衣的人类索性跨坐在他的双腿间，按着他的前臂不让他起身。拉希奥当然可以把那个不知天高地厚的人类单手掀翻压在躺椅上，只要他显露出一点自己真正的力量。  
“嘘——别乱动，给我坐下！如果你想要的话。”他听见安度因的高声呵斥。这让他配合地停下了手中的力道，黑龙挑了挑眉，玩味地看着那个情感激昂的人类骑跨在自己的身上。安度因移开了自己的手，接着那双漂亮又修长的手就移向了黑龙的前襟，扯开繁琐的领结和装饰，把那颗大的吓人同时也贵的吓人的红宝石摘下随手扔在身后。拉希奥的目光没在那颗红色的石头上停留一秒，那双红色的眼睛紧紧盯着人类修长的手，看着它们和自己胸前的绶带和纽扣搏斗。安度因骂骂咧咧，说出一连串关于鄙夷他服饰的字眼，它们全部都不在一个皇室成员应遵守的礼仪表上。当人类终于搞定黑龙的上衣，把他结实的棕色胸膛展露在自己面前，他轻轻叹了口气，俯身吻上黑龙的脖颈然后一路向下，啃噬他的颈窝。  
拉希奥在人类弯腰的功夫伸出手去，试图解开安度因衬衫上的纽扣——  
他伸出的双手被人类打开了。安度因从他身上直起身，朝他咧嘴笑了笑，接着双手移到自己的胸前，不紧不慢地解开那件被汗水浸透的衬衫上的纽扣。他低声念叨着一些拉希奥似懂非懂的话语：“他们永远废话连篇，永远派不上用场……”拉希奥注视着他白皙的脖颈。“在税务和军源的问题上喋喋不休，却又在舞会上把他们所有的嫡生女往我身旁塞……天杀的，也许还有几个漂亮的私生女，那群锦衣玉食心怀鬼胎的废物……”拉希奥能看见他左肩上的淤青和擦伤，他希望他的人类没伤到骨头。“……从来没有人问过我需要什么，从来没人问过我想要什么……”人类的声音变得越发低沉而破碎，如同被关在一个四壁皆白的空房间里整整几年不见天日的那种孤寂。拉希奥注视着人类剧烈起伏的胸膛和浅色的乳尖，他舔了舔方才被人类咬到的下唇，望向那双晦暗的蓝眼睛，真诚而缓慢地发问：  
“那么你想要什么呢？我亲爱的朋友？”

人类没有言语，下一秒拉希奥发现自己的牙磕上了安度因的唇，他们再次交换着温热的鼻息和唾液，像两头撕咬的旗鱼啃噬着对方的嘴。在他们喘息的空隙，人类伸手解开了黑龙下身的系带，而拉希奥早已把人类深色的长裤扯到一半，尖锐的手爪按压揉捏着人类的臀部，在他身后的入口浅浅地戳刺着，并试图逐渐增加更多的手指。  
“不用麻烦了。”安度因低声吼道，他伸手探向黑龙早已挺立炙热的阴茎，对准自己的身体，扶着它缓慢而坚定地下沉。这有点儿困难，拉希奥注意到人类猛然皱起的眉头和从嘴里漏出的低声呻吟，他扶着人类的腰，避开他身上的瘀伤，轻轻抚摸着他的脊背。当人类终于将黑龙的性器尽数吞下，他向后轻仰着头，发出绵长的叹息。拉希奥可以看见他鼻尖上细小的绒毛，看见他颈间闪闪发光的汗珠，看见他滚动的咽喉展露出美好而脆弱的弧线。  
拉希奥牵着人类的手，让他环抱着自己的脖子，当安度因终于颤抖着调好位置之后，黑龙的手爪攥紧了人类的侧腰，小心地避开他后腰的瘀伤，有力地将他小幅度的抬起又缓慢地放下，惹得人类小声地倒抽着气。安度因瞪大了他的眼睛，狠狠地剜向黑龙的脸，“圣光啊！你没吃饭吗拉希奥？给我用点——”  
他的斥责被黑龙骤然加快的动作打乱了。他把人类高高举起又重重落下，每一次挺进几乎都是整个没入又尽数拔出，拉希奥能感觉得到人类骤然收紧的肠道和紧绷的手臂。黑龙把头埋在人类的颈间，他能闻见安度因身上搏斗后留下的汗水，灰尘和血迹，有些血迹是安度因的，还有些则属于那头咬伤了人类手臂的黑龙。这令他感到极为烦躁，他对那头死去的同胞没有丝毫怜悯，甚至恨不得自己当场化作原型咬穿它的咽喉，但它已经被安度因击倒在地——也许早就死了。所以他现在只好愤愤不平地用尖锐的犬齿啃咬着安度因的咽喉，感受着人类脆弱的生命在他口中倔强地晃动，品尝着人类比烈酒还要甘甜的血液，惹得人类发出畏惧的喘息。  
黑龙持续着腰间的挺动，一只手伸向人类的后脑，抚摸着他的金发——该死。安度因将他的金发染成了黑色，这令拉希奥心中涌起一阵烦躁。他抓住人类后脑的长发，将它们握在手心然后用力向后拉扯，让人类发出吃痛的抱怨，将整个咽喉暴露在他的面前，任他啃咬吮吸。  
某个时刻，他感觉到安度因的双手猛地攥紧了他的肩膀，夹着他的大腿剧烈地颤抖，发出抽噎般的呻吟。他知道他的人类即将在他身上攀至顶峰，于是他好心地单手探向安度因被忽略许久的性器，抚摸它的顶端并用上了些力道，那感觉好极了。当黑龙咬住人类的咽喉，一手紧握住人类颤抖的阴茎时暗想到。安度因似乎察觉到自己的意志正不可逆转地随着黑龙的指向盘旋，他有些生气地朝拉希奥含糊地吼着，“该死，别像个动物，拉希奥，你要把我的脖子咬断了，我以为你——呃！”黑龙坏笑着加剧了身下的力度，这使得安度因涨红了脸，他不服气继续方才未尽的话，“我以为你，我以为你很关注我身上的伤势——啊！混蛋……”  
拉希奥把脑袋从人类的咽喉依依不舍地离开，满意地看着他留下的渗血的伤痕，他吹了个响亮的口哨，“注意语言，陛下！我以为你喜欢我像个动物。”他往安度因的后穴里擅自挤进了一根手指，抠刮着他的内壁，让他的脚趾蜷曲又绷直，“我以为你喜欢我把你填得满满当当，让你除了我的阴茎以外脑子里再也塞不下别的东西。”他的左手贴上人类的屁股，揉捏着他的皮肉，片刻之后抬起又重重扇下，满意地看着皮肉相触的声音让人类的脸红得要滴下血来，“我以为你喜欢被我像个孩子一样掌掴屁股，那让你觉得放松极了，让你忘却一切，不是吗？”人类将脑袋埋在他的肩头，打定主意不去看他的眼睛，他能听见安度因压抑的抽噎。

拉希奥腾出双手，坚定而有力地环上人类的肩，把他像个孩子那样圈进怀里，揉进胸膛。“把你交给我，安度因，我会照顾好你的，我保证。”他在人类的耳边轻声低吟着。

他感觉到安度因抽搐的下身和紧绷的大腿，人类紧抱着他，他的汗水和眼泪蹭湿了黑龙的颈侧，在一阵剧烈的颠簸之中，拉希奥感觉到人类骤然松垮下来的肌肉。安度因刚刚射在了他的小腹间，后穴正缓慢地抽搐着，人类在他肩膀上趴了一小会儿，然后轻轻推搡着他，“放我下来……拉希奥？”  
安度因没能推动他，他迷惑地支起身看向黑龙那双猩红的眼睛，那双眼中的热度几乎要烫伤他。还没能他弄明白怎么回事，他就听见重物坠地的声音，拉希奥打翻了那桶放在桌上的酒，他在酒精弥漫的一片狼藉之中将人类压在了那张桌上。安度因感觉到来自壁炉谷的烈酒淌过他后背的擦伤，这让他觉得有些微微刺痛又清凉，他动了动自己酸胀的腰——该死，那头龙依然在他体内，而且依然该死的硬。罪魁祸首居高临下地看着他，那双红眼睛在昏暗中闪闪发光。  
安度因运转着自己有些昏沉的脑子，想着如何能摆脱现在的惨状。“放开我，拉希奥！”他微微提高声音，却发现黑龙似笑非笑地按了按他肩上的瘀伤。这让他倒抽一口冷气，皱着眉头小声抱怨着，“混蛋……你弄痛我了。”黑龙顺从地移开了手，但依然如同盯着落网猎物那样盯着他，这令他浑身发毛。是的，尽管拉希奥刚刚给了他这辈子最完美的高潮，但此时此刻这头小龙依然让他心有余悸。“拉希奥，我今晚很累了……”他叹了口气，尽可能低放缓语气，摆低姿态试图逃过一劫，“嘿，我刚被一头鳄鱼和一头不知从哪儿冒出来的野生黑龙咬个半死，然后又被你折腾得快要散架，行行好，我明天还要听上那些贵族整整一上午的废话——”

黑龙的脸骤然放大在他眼前，他听见那头龙一字一句地在他耳边低吟道，“看来你的确知道，你刚才差点被一头鳄鱼和一头野生黑龙咬个半死。”安度因面色苍白，他皱着眉头答道，“我以为你一开始就知道我到此的原因。”  
黑龙伸出手温柔地抚摸人类的脸颊和嘴唇，“是的，安度因。我当然知道……可那并不意味着当你死在我面前时，我还可以保持无动于衷。”安度因闭上眼睛，感受着黑龙粗糙的舌头舔过他的眼皮。“而且是你先惹得我，别想逃掉。”拉希奥的阴茎在他体内缓慢而坚定的律动着，他觉得自己心中的欲望又开始逐渐抬头。  
他的身体也是。

于是他们都没再废话，直到安度因感觉到黑龙滚烫的精液射进自己的体内，把他填得满满当当，而他自己早已不知在何时攀至又一次高潮。

 

***  
等那头恐怖的黑龙终于从他体内撤出，安度因几乎感觉不到自己的腰背。他在黑龙的搀扶下小心翼翼地坐起，那些烈酒蛰得他背后的擦伤生疼。他看见拉希奥手忙脚乱地拿起崭新的餐巾擦拭他的肩背，却在看见自己突然紧皱的眉头的时猛地撤开。安度因笑了笑，接过黑龙手中的餐巾，轻轻擦着自己僵硬的后背。  
“我没死在角斗场上，却几乎要死在你手里。”他打起精神，用最后的体力召唤圣光，治愈温暖他伤痕累累的肩背和被啃咬的鲜血淋漓的脖颈，他朝黑龙笑了笑，满意地看着愧疚爬满拉希奥的那张蠢脸。

他晃晃悠悠地站起，穿好裤子，把湿透的衬衫丢在一旁，直接套上外套，留给黑龙一个模糊的背影。拉希奥痴迷地盯着他的发梢，他注意到那些被染成黑色的发尾在浸透在酒中时，有少许显露出了它们本来璀璨的金色。“我真的很抱歉，关于你的背，还有你的腰……也许，等明天就会疼得厉害。”黑龙断断续续地说着，  
安度因没有转过身，他慢悠悠地走向门帘边，拾起那把闪亮的长剑，欠身掀开门帘，向外走去。

说点什么，拉希奥。黑龙在心中对自己咆哮着，说点什么。“我非常想念你，安度因王子。”他没头没尾地说着，他的脑子厉声呵斥着他愚蠢的舌头，“我几乎从离开的第一天就开始想念你，我很抱歉，这不是我想象中的重逢场景。我该向你说明原委，并祈求你的理解，我很抱歉我把这一切都弄糟了，而我不知道我还有没有在暴风要塞向你解释一切的机会——我是说，如果你还愿意的话。”  
人类停住了。

拉希奥继续说着，“我该阻止你的胡来，我很抱歉我纵容了你的放——”  
“我明天有整整一上午的会议要出席。”人类打断了他的话。“我很累了，所以我真的需要尽快回去休息。”  
黑龙低着脑袋，默不作声地把玩着手中喝尽的酒杯。假装胃里那堆燃尽的残渣并不存在。

“我想我明日下午四点之后大概能有会客的自由时间。”  
拉希奥猛地抬起头，他看见安度因转过身，透过疲惫的面庞朝他微笑。  
“我也爱你，拉希奥。以及，我现在是国王了，你最好趁早改口。”

 

——END——


End file.
